The Unexpected files: Jurassic Zoo
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Highly anticipated final stage of the central park zoo's expansion has it's grand opening. But thanks to another slap-dash security sweep the penguins take zoo security into their own flippers. It all goes downhill, when a certain puffin unleashes the zoo's new prehistoric residents on unsuspecting zoo visitors. Can the penguins save their home from prehistoric destruction?
1. Chapter One: Security Mishaps

Central Park Zoo

April 25th 2017

(Skipper's POV)

We were enjoying some quality silent time in our headquarthers. I was working on yet another addition to my ship in a bottle collection. Private was over by the TV watching the lunacorns and listening so some more gooey love-mush. "Private," I said, "turn down those moonbeam loving rainbow sparkle ponies!" I turned to rico, "And there's no way to make that sound manly." Rico shrugged and went back to his portrait of his dolly girlfriend.

I rather have him do that then go on a destructo rampage. Kowalski was in his lab working on yet another invention that is bound to go horribly wrong. As long as that ringtail doesn't come in here we should be fine. "Ah, nothing can ruin this great day," I said just as marlene ran in screaming. "what is it now marlene," I said. "is there another spider in your habitat," Kowalski asked. "I'll get the paper towel roll," Private said. "No," marlene said, "no spider." "did you scare roger again with your snoring," I said. "What! No!" Marlene said, 'there are men in suits again…with the weird blooping wands."

"Again?" I said. "Oh…the commissioner must be here for the ribbon cutting ceremony for the final stage of the zoo expansion," Kowalski said. "Oh the one the zoo overlords all being all super secretive about..." I said. "but the blooping," Marlene said. "All part of the routine security swoop," I said. Marlene was at the periscope, "okay…there leaving." "All ready?" I said, "oh come on they did another rush job!" "Security is not what it was," Kowalski said. "But if they left then their no security threat." Marlene said. "Topside!" I shouted.

Marlene followed us up the ladder onto our base's "iceberg" exterior. "Kowalski security measures analysis." Kowalski then ran all over the zoo to look for security holes. "Where's the reflecting beams for satellite or moon-based lasers?" Kowalski asked from atop a lamp-post. Kowalski had a scanner out, "the titanium ground nets for tunneling mole robots." Kowalski then looked up, "The Anti-dalek defense system? The Emp attack shielding? The Mobile Nuclear fallout bunker?" "The Comprehensive antidote kit to counteract mind control gas," Kowalski asked from the lemur habitat, "sprayed by a villainous madman with a super blimp." "again with the super blimp," marlene said. "I know a villainous madman with a super blimp," Julian said, "it was a bit of a wreak though." "WHAT!? Who had a blimpwreak?" I asked. "Oh just my old evil nemesis named Karl," Julian said, "he was too busy trying to destroy me to focus on repairing his airship." "He was EVIL…" Mort said.

"I thought you said that about clemson?" Kowalski said. "yeah," Mort said, "but Karl was really EVIL." "You Ringtail?" I laughed, "an evil nemesis! Yeah right!" "It's true!" Julian said, "Karl is my evil nemesis…and intellectual rival…whatever that means." "You can't be serious," I said, "that can't be true." "I wish it wasn't true," Maurice said, "but Karl is julian nemesis." "Your just saying what julian wants to hear," I said. "Ergh," Julian said, "I wish my old security advisor Clover was here…she'll would have vouched for me." "she can't…she's queen of the mountain lemurs remember…" "Yes…I wonder how my old friend B'dubs is doing," Julian said, "probably doing better then Rodd McTodd and Dr. S…" "Who?" Kowalski said.

"My old high school buddy who got all old and gross looking and turned evil and insane," Julian said, "and a crazy Corbra doctor who was completely unlicensed and practiced…" Julian paused as lighting flashed overhead, "OUT OF A CAVE!" "I hated that guy," Maurice said, "he gave me the creeps." "Me too," Mort said. "I here I thought Dr. Deranged was bad," I said, "Okay back on mission…if the commissioner's slapdash security detail wants to slack off…then I looks like it's up to us to keep him safe." "Again," Kowalski whispered. "Rico!" I said. Rico quickly hacked up dark shades and bluetooths. "Check one," I said. "Check two," Kowalski said. "Check Three." Private said. "Cool!" Julian said, "I totally got some boss double agent spy guy sunglasses…does it give me X-ray vision…or does it shoot lasers…or gives me all kinds of spy information in the glass." "No," Kowalski said, "It just looks awesome."

"Oh," Julian said, "then I am the awesomest double agent spy guy ever!" "Julian is the best double agent ever," Mort said. "You know," Julian said, "the four of you standing around in shades remind me of something…" "What?" Kowalski asked. "Here comes the men in black," Julian sang, "men in black…" "Galaxy Defenders!" Private, Rico, and Kowalski shouted. "Seriously?" I said, "now I got that song stuck in my head!" "I'm Sorry," Kowalski said. "Well I'm not!" Julian said. "Rico…signature move!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we were gone.

Shortly…

Private had his binculors trained to the sky, "No sign of any unauthorized attack drones, Skipper," Private said. "Not picking up any trip hazards…" Kowalski said. "No unsafe scissors to report skipper," Private said. "any sign of any super-blimps? Or skorca? Or phony fish cakes? Or Frankie the pigieon?" I said. "Negative, Negative, Negative, and Negative," Kowalski replied. "No activity in the Red Squirrel's tree," Private said. "Keep an eye on our red-furred foe," I said, "I don't trust that squirrel." "Fred is being…fred," Kowalski said with hint of disgust in his voice. "well, duh," I said, "what else is new." "Um…I just spotting blowhole and some lobsters…" Private said. "Blowhole? Move out team!" I shouted, "BLOWHOLE! PREPARE TO BURN IN THE PITS OF HADES!"

Kowalski, Private, Rico and I charged out of the tree we were hiding in. "Pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said as we proceeded to beat up him and his lobsters. Rico, Private, and Kowalski quickly dispatched the small group of lobsters. I then tackled Blowhole to the ground, "What's you sick and twisted evil plan this time Blowhole!" "Um…buying snowcones?" Blowhole said. "Not on my watch…wait…snowcones? You not planning on kidnapping the park commissioner?" "Why would I want to do that?" Blowhole said. "Because you hate…people," Private said. "Mcslade passed the fresh fish for dolphins intiative…at least my sister doesn't have to put up with processed fish." Rico was holding a can of sardines and shrugged, "her loss." "Processed fish?" Kowalski said, "They should be giving my aquatic goddess…" Blowhole was quickly in kowalski's face, "If you ever refer to my sister like that in front of me again…let just say it won't be pretty."

"So…no evil plan then?" I said. "Just because I an a evil scientist," blowhole said, "does not mean everything I do is evil!" "he does make a solid point," Kowalski said. "yeah," Rico said. "I guess that makes sense," Private said, "being evil…at the end of the day…is just his job. And you would need a break from your job every once and a while." "I just wanted to give bring up my minions moral…" blowhole said, "which is hard to do…when you pen-gu-wins keep defeating me!" "Sorry my mad dolphin foe," I said as Kowalski and Private helped him back on the scooter. "We're leave you to your snowcones…" I said. "You better…plus I got a sneak peek of the zoo's new attraction," Blowhole said, "it will blow the humans' puny minds." "Okay boys," I said, "let's get back to commissioner security duty." "Oh and one more thing" Blowhole shouted as we walked away, "I'll get you for this pen-gu-wins!"

We barely got back to our hiding place when archie showed up. thankfully he had dropped all pretense of his "the archer" persona and was his normal con-artist self. "Skipper," Archie said, "I have a tip for you…for the right price." "what the right price?" I asked. "20,000 acorns," Archie replied. "Nope," I said, "Make it 10,000 and we have an deal." "Met me halfway at 15?" "12,000 and that's my final offer!" "wow….tough negotiator," Archie replied, "12,000 acorns it is!" Rico hacked up a durlap sack and dumped out 12,000 acorns. "Pleasure doing business with you," Archie said, "Now those two twobit thief Cecil and Brick are in the area…specially to…hurt you." "Let like to see those two try!" I said.

We quickly spotted Cecil and Brick approaching a pretzel cart. A pretzel cart that was run by none other than…OFFICER X! "got anything else than chesse sauce?" Cecil said, "my large friend here has lactose intolerance." "we have german style mustard," X replied. "Okay two bavarian pretzels with mustard and four Chicago style pretzel dogs…with ketchup." "What did you say?" Officer X said. "Those Criminals," I said, "Ketchup on a hot dog! That's just plain wrong!" "I like ketchup on my hot dog," Private said. We all glared at Private. "Private that's the cardinal sin of the culinary world!" Kowalski said, "never put ketchup on a hot dog!" "Especially If it's a Chicago dog!" I said. "I said Four Chicago Style Pretzel dogs with ketchup," Cecil said. "Ketchup doesn't go on a hot dog punks," X said.

"Wait isn't he the penguin man?" brick asked. "Quiet brick," Cecil said, "I can put whatever I want on a hog dog…" "No you can not you sick hot dog hating monster," The speak and Spell said. "what?" Cecil said turning to a man wearing a hat and a trench coat. "Who are you?" Cecil asked. "You worst nightmare…HA!HA!HA!" We then ripped off our disguise as I slapped cecil across the face. "What?" Cecil asked, "Penguins?" "Never put ketchup on a hot dog," Kowalski typed into the speak and spell. Suddenly X pulled out his electric baton, "You could a bad day to mess with me penguins!" X said. Suddenly X's pychomobile showed up. "I thought we destroyed that?" I said. "I beat you haven't seen that twist!" X said. "I still want ketchup on my pretzel dogs!" "What is wrong with you?" the speak n' spell said. "What a minute," Cecil said, "we both hate the penguins we could…" Suddenly X started to laugh, "team up with you? Criminals? Ha! I would never stoop that low."

"Penguins go back to doing whatever you were doing," X said, "I'll deal with these two…" We just sat there and looked at him with confused looks. "Go! Before I change my mind," X said turning his electric baton on the criminal duo. "You two will have plenty of time to Ketchup in jail," X said as he took the two of them out with his trademark "take out the hot tempered kangaroo" move. We snuck away as the police showed up, "wow," the Officer said lefting his shades, "thank you penguin man…we been after these two for months." "Oh no," Cecil said. "Here is your food," X said throwing the food on cecil's and brick's heads. "Hey!" Cecil said, "there's no ketchup." "Ketchup? On a hot dog? What is wrong with you?" the officer said, "well back to your cell with the two of you." "I know you around here listening!" Cecil said, "I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling penguins! I'll get you for this!" "Penguins?" the Officer said. "Yeah…I have no idea what he was talking about," Officer X said, "there were no penguins here."

For our hiding spot we watched as the twobit theifs were put in the police crusier. The Police car than drove away sirens blaring and lights flashing. Officer X looked up towards our hiding spot and nodded before getting back to work. "Rico…keep an eye on X," I replied. "Okay," Rico said. "Actually that won't be necessary," Kowalski said, "The Commissoner had just arrived and is approaching his podium and the entrance to the new attraction." "Move out!' I said, "plus I kinda want to hear this…"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter two: Jurassic surprise

Chapter two: Jurassic surprise

Entrance to new exhibit.

(Skipper's POV)

"Behind these walls is a brand new adventure," Mcslade said, "a new experience that will redefine zoos and aquariums forever. A new era of conservation, learning, and discovery is about to unfold right here in our wonderful city. What your about to witness is a first not just in this zoo…but in every zoo and aquarium across the nation. This was the result of years of research and development using the lastest methods and best technology. Great advancements in the sciences of biology, genetics, and bioengineering has made this amazing spectale your about to witness possible. And I am proud to represent the New York Parks commission, the New York Zoological Society, and the central park zoo!" "Get on with it," I muttered, "I hate when speeches get all long winded and adjective-y." "Politicians thrive off of long-winded speeches," Kowalski said, "Also…Adjective-y? You can't turn adjective into an…adjective."

"Thank you professior grammer police," I said. "Well without further ado… people of the city that never sleeps I give you the zoological event you all been waiting for! I assure you this attraction will blow your discerning minds. This has been sixty five million years in the making…and trust me it is well worth the wait. Thanks to the miracles of science and technology I give you the primeval results of this Jurassic endeavor!" Suddenly the walls that had obscured our view of the exhibit fell away revealing a area surrounded by a gaint prehistoric themed wall with a gaint wooden gate that had torches running down the gate's sides. On the gate's massive arched sign in Jurassic-styled letters was "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth: The Wonders of the Dinosaur age."

"Welcome my dear friends…our dear guests…to Jurassic Zoo!" the Commissoner said, "see what I did there." He turned to his security detail, "they did get that reference right?" "Very Clever sir," one of the security officers replied. The massive gates opened and a mass of excited people entered. This was followed by the Ohs and aws of the adults, the excited cries of children, the indifference of the teenagers. "I like seen more realistic dinos in like the movies," one of the teens said. And the anger of the older generation, "this is a disaster waiting to happen! Humans and Dinosaurs aren't meant to co-exist!" The Commissoner was standing by the entrance as the press arrived, "I will now accept questions from the press!"

"what is the disaster plan in the event of dinosaur escape," Chuck charles asked. "We have the finest and most well trained Animal Containment team that will stop an escaped animal before it goes on a rampage and then safetly and humanely return them to it habitat. Plus on the park commissions website you can find all our safety plans and disaster prevention strategies." "is there any possibility of dinosaur escape?" another reporter asked.

"No," Mcslade replied, "the habitats were built by the best structural engineers in the world and our lockdown procedures are topnotch. The security Systems are the most advanced on the market. PCmatic is installed on all the computers. We have a team of the best and brightly cyber-security experts and game wardens with experience handling large and dangerous predators. And a full team of zoologists, _paleontologists, animal behavior specialists, and the most experienced animal enrichment experts in the world of zoos and aquariums. Anything that can possible go wrong from hackers to angry dinos have been accounted for and prepared for. I can assure you the Central Park Zoo, the New York Parks Commission, and our many private and coporate donors and sponsers have spared no expense when it comes to your safety." "Any other questions?" Mcslade asked. "I was wondering if you can give new york action news the rights to an exculsive news piece about the new attraction at the central park zoo," Chuck Charles asked._

 _"No the rights to do a story on this belong to CNN," a CNN reporter replied. "The Hobokener News got here first," a reporter from Hoboken replied. "NBC has exculsive rights to this story." "As if," ABC said, "the rights belong to ABC." "No they don't actually," a reporter from Fox said, "they belong to Fox News." "Not so fast," another reporter said, "The_ _BBC_ _have a agreement with the New York Parks Commission to have this exclusive." "WGN has more rights to this exclusive than you," A WGN reporter said, "so go back across the pond and contiune to the be the worst managed boardcasting company on the planet." "Sorry but ITV got the exclusive first so the_ _BBC_ _can buzz off!" a ITV reporter said. "I'm sorry but MSNBC has this story," another reporter said. "This is buzzfeed and we have the rights to this story," a buzzfeed reporter said. "This is USA Today and WE have the rights," Usa Today said. "Whoa!" Park Commissioner Mcslade said, "before we start a news media war…you will all have equal access to our new attraction I assure you."_

 _"Oh come on!" I said, "I wanted to see all the news organizations get at each others thoats." "Don't you think the press has other matters to worry about?" Kowalski said. "I was trying not to go political today, Kowalski," I said. "Sorry," Kowalski said. "Kowalski give me the odds!" I said. "The odds of a presidential impeachment are at about…" "No about the zoo's newest attraction!" I said. "95% change of a utter disaster that will claim a lot of lives," Kowalski said. "But you heard the Commissioner," Private said, "they spared no expense. And plus they prepared for every possible situation that could endanger the public." "They prepared for every HUMAN threat they could think of," I said, "it's the threats they didn't think of that's the problem!" "Threats like what?" Private asked. I turned to private said said, "Threats like one of kowalski's madcap inventions threatening to destroy us all! Or Threats like Space squid, Russian hackers, Blowhole, the Red squirrel, the chinstrap sisters, blowhole, Hans, Daleks, Blowhole, Officer X, Brick and Cecil, Blowhole, Dino Hybrids, Blowhole, Lord Shen, the Vesuvius twins, Blowhole…you get the idea." Suddenly there was a loud explosion inside the main part of the zoo. This was of course predictably followed by someone yelling, "My car!"_

 _"What the armed forces was that?" I said. "Let's find out," Kowalski said as police sirens blared and people screamed. "Sir! This way!" A security officer said. "Who's a brave commissioner!" Mcslade shouted, "New York will never falter! You will not get away with this terrorists! Never again! New York will never surrender! New York will never negotiate! New York will not be pushed around!" This was followed by the commissioner being shoved into his armoured limo by his security detail. "Terrorists!? Those are a bit outside our wheelhouse skipper," Kowalski said. "This isn't terrorists," I said noticed a puffin shaped shadow enter the new attraction. I pointed towards the entrance to "when dinosaurs ruled the earth" and said, "After that deranged puffin!"_

 _(end of chapter two)_


	3. Chapter three: Hans!

"When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" Visitor Center

(Kowalski's POV)

We covertly went past the admission booths and gift shop and entered the visitor center. Inside the center was banners and all kinds of ads for different attractions like "Jurassic tennis", "Jurassic Mini golf", "Jurassic Arcade", "Jurassic laser tag", "Dino café", "Jurassic Creamry", and a 3D IMAX theater. There was also an entrance to a ride that explains the cloning process called, "Mr. DNA's Jurassic Tour." In the center of the visitor center was a fish tank with all kinds of prehistoric fish beyond that was the doors leading to the habitats. Off to the west side of the visitor hall was a hall filled with all kinds of fossils. Off to the east side of the center was a entrance to a conservatory filled with all kinds of prehistoric plants. On the walls were all kinds of signs with all kinds of information about the age of dinosaurs. A couple Pteradactyls and pteradons statues were hung from the ceiling. There was a staircase that lead upstairs where there were more exhibits and a play fossil pit.

I barely had time to take in my surrounding when Skipper spoke up. "We're not hear to hang out in the visitor center all day," Skipper said, "we can explore all the imenities later…" "But their playing the lunacorn movie in the IMAX!" Private said. "Don't even think about it private," Skipper said. Private sighed and started to put on a pair of glasses. "I mean…" Skipper said, "Kowalski can take you to see that when we finish taking out Hans." Private put away the glasses and suddenly got excited, "Hooray!" "So Mr. Tux," I said, "how about a round of that Jurassic mini-golf some time." "as long as the Amarillo Kid isn't there," Private replied, "if he knows whats best for him he'll stay away from this zoo. Or we're going to have a problem." I took a sip out of skipper's least favorite mug and spat water into rico's face. "grrr," rico replied.

"Sorry…got water in my windpipe," I replied with a cough. "Moving on," Skipper said, "where did that puffin disappear too?" Suddenly all the lights went out and people started to panic. I got my smartphone from rico and quickly hacked into the zoo systems, "Okay the blackout effects the automatic feeding system, security camera, the zoo's computer network, appliances, vending machines, automatic handicap doors, alarm system, automatic hand dryers, cash resisters, atms, and the internal and external lights. Luckly the zoo's landline, emergency systems, and the electric fences of the dino habitats are on a separate circuit. That circuit also had multiple backup generators and multiple power sources. And the main circuits generators should kick in…" The Lights flickered backed to life, "Now," I said. But because of the power blackout the automatic handicap doors went on the fritz opening and closing at random intervals.

Skipper's eyes narrowed as he looked up past the second level and towards the balcony of the third and final floor. I followed Skipper's gaze and saw Hans staring down at us with a huge grin on his face. "Get him!" Skipper shouted as he pointed at the puffin. Hans grin disappeared and his rushed away from the balcony. We rushed up the staircase and caught Hans on the second floor landing. "Hans," Skipper said. "Skipper," Hans replied. "Hans!" Skipper said. "Skipper!" Hans said. "HANS!" Skipper said stepping closer to his foe. "SKIPPER!" Hans replied as he took a step forward with his flippers behind his back. They were now glaring angrily at each other as they got uncomfortably close to each other. They both held there glares each daring the other to strike first. The Standoff lasted for a few tense moments as Skipper and Hans sized each other up.

"Can with skip the standoff and cut straight to the battle?" I asked. Skipper and Hans ignored me as they started circling each other. "Hans!" Skipper shouted. "Skipper," Hans said, "my old frienemy." "We were never friends or friendly enemies hans," Skipper said. "Come on Skipper let's be palsy walsies again." "No," Skipper said, "we were pals once but I will never forgive you for Denmark!" "you got to let denmark go already," Hans said, "your beef with denmark is getting a tad obsessive." "Sorry Hans," Skipper said, "but my beef is with you!" Hans pulled out a gun with a rectangular barrel, "Have an Open faced sandwich Skipper!" Hans shouted as a barrage of sandwiches flew in our direction. "Open faced sandwichs? Those aren't even sandwiches there more like toast with melted cheese and meat on them! Sandwiches are meant to be eaten with your hands not with a knife and fork!"

"I grow tired of your typical american cultural insensitivies," Hans said. "What are you going to do about it?" Skipper asked, "Fish fight me? Because that usually doesn't end well for you." Hans pulled out a herring and pointing at Skipper, "OF course I'm going to fish fight you," he said, "It's our tradition." "Well my tradition is to do this," Skipper said as he lasered the head off han's fish. "you really should stop with the fish fights already," Hans said to himself. "Your surrounded Hans," I said as rico readied his rocket launcher, "Surrender." Suddenly their was a alarm, "Warning! Warning! Warning! Assets out of containment! All Visitors please report to the designated safety zones. Zoo Staff will direct you if are unsure where the safety zone are. The Asset Containment Unit is currently responding to this situation." Skipper turned to Hans, "What have you done?" "Unleashed Mother Nature's wrath," Hans replied, "Noone must win the war against extinction. Not you. And definitely not the humans."

 _(end of chapter three)_


	4. Chapter four: Out of containment

"When Dinosaurs ruled the earth"

Habitat Cluster Charlie

(Skipper's POV)

We rushed out of the visitor center to find utter chaos. All the secure staff gates were open, zoo guests running around in a panic, and a multitude of confused and panicking prehistoric beasts. The zoo's asset containment unit was struggling to contain the escaped animals with tranq-guns, stun-guns, and tasers. "I want those dinosaurs returned to their habitats as quickly and humanely as possible," a game warden shouted, "also I want tasers on full charge!" "Keep the raptors from going into the long grass!" one of the asset containment troops said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Hans is incoming!" I turned around and saw hans running towards us with the red squirrels pain cannon. Rico quickly destroyed it with his rocket launcher before hans could fire a shot. Hans disappeared back into the visitor center probably to get another weapon. He probably has a weapon cache secreted away somewhere.

"Secure the paddocks!" someone shouted. "The gate controls aren't responding!" "somebody get the technicians down here!" "there all the way in India!" "why are our technicians in another country!" "Outsourcing!" "Idiots," Kowalski muttered, "complete and utter idiots." "Is there a manual override!" "I don't know! nobody answers my questions or tells me anything!" "What is going on over there?" Alice shouted, "get those overgrown lizards back in their habitats!" "what do you think we're doing!" a CPZ ACU commander shouted. "What gives you the right to be over here anyway?" the head game warden shouted. "Head Zookeeper," Alice replied, "I was promoted…about time too." "Promoted? Since when?" I said. "Since I hacked into the zoo overlords' system and appointed her head zookeeper," Kowalski replied, "she seems happier…especially after she hired all those much needed new zookeepers. And a zoo secretary."

"should we contain the dinosaurs?" Private asked. "These people are out of their league," I said, "let's do this." Kowalski held up a strange gun, "Perfect! This is a great oppunitity to test my new stun gun!" Kowalski blasted a bolt of electricitity at a Triceratops which was instantly rendered unconscious. "Nice one Kowalski," I said pulling out my taser, "but I'm still hankering to use this thing!" Rico hacked up a tranq gun and a game-rated taser. "Let's move! Commence Operation: Prehistoric Security!" "we have incoming," Private said, "Alice!" we quickly rushed into the bushes as Alice came across the unconscious Triceratops. "This is sleeping beauty back in it's habitat!" Alice ordered two interns and a couple of ACU troopers. A pair of U.S. Park Rangers watched warily tranq guns at the ready. "we should really be renamed to Dino Rampage Response Team. "What is this Zoo Tycoon?" somebody asked. "How about Animal Containment Team," another person asked. "How about you hurry up!" Alice asked, "this isn't a staff meeting!"

"Looks like the nastiness is still there," Kowalski said. I shuddered, "at least she doesn't direct that at us…" "I like this better when we only had to worry about a giraffe, a zebra, a hippo, and a pampered lion escaping," Zookeeper Maurice said. "Wait? We had a lion?" Alice said. "You know Alex…the Lion…the city of new york." "Who?" Alice asked. "he's with the fur power circus now," (Zookeeper) Maurice said. "Never heard of him," Alice replied. "You never heard of the most famous lion on earth?" the game warden asked. "Alex…the lion? Nope never heard of him? Maybe if he had a twitter account?" "He used to be the best act in the zoo," Maurice (the zookeeper) said. "He was much easier to care for than Melmen," Dr. Goldstien said. (wait? He still works here!? I thought he was replaced by Dr. Deranged?) "I can imagine," Dr. Deranged replied cocking a tranq gun.

"I have my eyes on you…you needle sticking monster!" I shouted. Kowalski, Rico, and Private gave me weird looks. "I mean…we have dinos to save!" I said. "Wait," Kowalski said, "the zoo has an entire team decided to containing escaped dinosaurs…" "ACU…they do need a new name that sounds too…" "Jurassic World," Kowalski said, "I mean all the ACU did was get eaten!" I watched as the zoo staff Load a Tranqalized T-rex onto a truck with a crane. "We only have 30 minutes!" a man shouted, "move it!" The Truck drove to the T-rex Habitat as a helicopter flies into view carrying a Stegosaurs on a sling. A heavy duty forklift carried a bundled Triceratops into it's habitat unscathed. A team of vets then injected the dinosaur with aderaline waking it up. The Triceratops then lumbered to join the rest of it's herd who were happily munching on vegetation.

"Wow these people don't mess around," Kowalski said. "Assets 65% contained," a man said into a walkie, "we got these in the bag." "Okay," I said, "let's leave this to the dino-wrangling professionals…now what we're expert at is…PUFFIN BEATING!" "I thought it's military operations," Private said. "Dail down the moxie! We're getting that puffin!" We rushed into the visitor center and found it completely empty. Kowalski had his phone hacked into the CCTV feed, "Okay according to CCTV," Kowalski announced, "Everyone is in the safety zone." "Good no witnesses," I said, "can you locate Hans on CCTV!" "I would need direct access to security command," Kowalski said.

"Where is that?" I asked. "based on the semactics I stole it should be located next to the staff room in the basement." Private was looking at the maps by the front entrance, "Kowalski! That level's only accesable by the staff elevator!" "I believe the staff elevator is this way!" Kowalski said walking towards the exhibit hall. We followed Kowalski into the hall and pasted several fossil displays including a large sauropod. "Hmm…I've seen bigger," Kowalski said as he glanced at it. We then past some statues depicting several species including some raptors. "Grossly Inaccurate," Kowalski muttered as we passed the raptor statues, "Too large and where the feathers? Even I idiot knows that dinosaurs had feathers! This is an insult to our mightly ancestors!" We passed a complete igunadon skeleton that was next to the famously inaccurate Igunadon statue from central park. "Oh not that thing again!" Kowalski muttered, "that thing should go in the scrapheap!"

After several minutes of Kowalski critizing the exhibits we made it to a hallway with a exit sign on it. We passed the two public bathrooms and the family bathroom and visitor elevator. At the end of the hallway towards the emergency exit was the staff elevator. "Blast it!' Kowalski said, "we need a staff passcard!" "Rico! Secure a staff ID badge!" I shouted. Rico hacked up Alice's old ID Badge and tossed it to Kowalski. "Is this even still valid anymore?" Kowalski said as he pressed it against the scanner. There was a ding and the elevator opened and we quickly pailed in. Kowalski hit the button for the basement and the doors slid close.

Shortly…  
We got off the elevator the doors closing behind us and found ourselves in a boiler room. Kowalski had his tablet out with the semactics and led us into the staff break room. We snuck past the staff in the room and went up to the security room. "We move silent, we move fast," I whispered. We silently entered the room and took out the two on-duty rent-a-cops. The two slightly overweight men fell out of their chairs and crumpled to the ground. A donut fell out of one of their hands and rolled across the floor and disappeared under a table. And that table happened to have a open half-finished box of donuts on it.

Kowalski was quickly at the security control panel. "Oh come on! Who eat's a jelly donut over a keyboard!" Kowalski complained wiping some jelly off the controls. "There!" Private shouted pointing to one of the screens. "Kowalski focus on level 3 cam 4!" I shouted. Kowalski hit a button and the field of screens were replaced by the feed in question. We watched as Hans moved out of a storage closet holding his infamous laser weapon. "Got you hans!" I said. Hans aimed his weapon at the camera and fired and the feed instantly went dead. Kowalski quickly switched by to the feed overview. Suddenly all the camera's on level three went out. "He's taking out the cameras!" Kowalski shouted. "Oh dear!" Private said, "we just lost all the level two camera! And the level one cameras!" Suddenly the feeds in the boiler room went out followed by the staff room.

Suddenly all the camera but the one in the staff room turned back on. And then the camera to the hallway just outside the door turned off. "What is this Five Nights at Freddy's?" Kowalski asked. "That Game gave me nightmares!" Private said. "I told you not to play it at night!" Kowalski shouted. "The Second one was even worst," Private said. "Why would you even play the second one?" Kowalski asked, "not even I could finish that one!" "I did't say I finished it," Private said. "Seriously?" I said, "It wasn't that scary you nancy cats!" "CLOSE THE HEAVY DUTY DOOR!" Kowalski shouted. "You don't have one," Hans replied, "So I guess you all just died." Hans smirked as he leveled his weapon at us, "any last words?"

"Personal fowl! 15 yard penality," I replied, "automatic first down!" "What?" Hans said, "what does American football have to do with anything?" "American football?" I said, "why can't it be just football." "Because in Europe…and well the rest of the world Soccer is called football," Kowalski said, "Soccer? What idiot came up with that name? Your kicking a ball around with your feet therefore…Football!" "Makes more sense then throwing a misshapened ball around," Private said. "I knew right!" Hans said. "Then what do you call proper football?" I said, "with the goalposts, and the tackling!" "rugby," Kowalski replied. "Okay Kowalski tell me this," I said, "what the weird game with the strangely shaped bats and the posts instead of bases." "What!?" Private said, "Cricket isn't weird! It's the national sport of england"

"And who calls fries…chips," I said. "because there chips," Private said. "And why are potato chips called crisps?" "Because their crispy!" Private shouted. I slapped Private across the face and held up a potato chip, "THIS IS A CHIP!" I then held up a french fry, "These are fries!" I then help up a cheesy dibble, "And THESE ARE CRIPSY!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "maybe stop insulting the countries!" "Insulting the countries?" I said, "I don't insult countries…the idiot in charge of the country does that!" "Donald Trump?" Kowalski said. "Never say his name!" I shouted, "He is he-who-colludes-with-russia-obstructs-justice-insults-allies-wants-a-wall-that-mexico-pays-for-tweets-too-much-wants-a-space-force-and-shall-not-be-named!"

"whoa," Hans said, "he really hates that orange haired human." "Almost as much as you, dave, and blowhole," Private replied. "Hmm…exculsive club," Hans muttered. Suddenly an alarm went off on the security screen. "Alert! Alert! Massive Escape breech near Discovery center!" "What!" I shouted. "Let just say I weakened a wall or two," Hans replied, "with…bombs." "all those children and their families…what a disaster." "No not a disaster!" I shouted, "we're saving those dinosaurs, the humans, and this zoo or I'm not your skipper!" "Make a choice Skipper," Hans said, "Your revenge on me or the lifes of countless humans and Extant Dinosaurs." "what does Extant mean?" Private asked. "Un-extincted," Kowalski replied. "Move! Move! Move!" I shouted as we rushed out of the lair. Once we were out of earshot a phone rang and Hans picked it up. "Hello?" Hans asked. "Give me a status report," a voice said. "the break-out didn't go as smoothly as we wanted," Hans replied, "Those blasted penguins got involved again."

"Forgot about the Pen-gu-wins for now," Blowhole replied, "everything is going exactly as planned…" "If you say so Dr. Mammalfish," Hans replied. "Stop calling me that!" Blowhole replied. "What ever you say Dr, Mammalfish," Hans replied. " Uh…anyway, the Pen-gu-wins must continue to believe that I have nothing to do with this." "Very well," Hans said. "Now while the penguins are distracted saving the day…I want you to make sure that the zoo gates are shuttered…FOREVER!" "You know the ridicously deep-voice doesn't really work over the phone," Hans said. "Just get it done!" Blowhole shouted as he hung up. "It will be done Dr. Mammalfish," Hans replied as he silently walked out of the room. The two security men finally came to and immeditately got to work…on the box of donuts. Seriously Officer X would have done a much better job!

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Prehistoric Rampage

Central Park Zoo

Discovery Center Parking lot

(Kowalski's POV)

We arrived at the site of the breech to find the discovery center in chaos. Cars were crushed and buses were knocked around like toys. The Discovery Center itself was severely damaged as a Spinosaurs, Allosaurus, and a pack of raptors were rampaging. "this is not good," I said. People were running around and screaming their heads off while police tried to maintain a perimeter. "everyone remain calm!" a man on top of an animal control van calmly shouted, "The dinosaurs are reacting to your panic! IF you all calm down they will calm down."

"Where's the raptor squad when you need it," Skipper muttered. "Here's a piece of fanart of starlord riding a motorcycle with the raptors," Private said. "Epic!" Rico shouted. "And here one of thanos beating up the indomious," Private said. "Oh…not so indomious now are we?" I said. "Guys Focus!" Skipper shouted. "Oh no it's the killer commando penguins!" someone shouted. "At least that pudgy one doesn't have toilet paper on his foot," a woman said. "it's the people from the advertising firm," Private whispered. Skipper took the two people out and lifted up his gut and said, "I'm pure muscle I assure you." The advertising people responsed by passing out. "was that really necessary?" I asked. "No, but my honor is intact," Skipper replied. "Let's just deal with the dinos…" I said, "Rico, stungun!" Rico hacked up my stungun and handed it to me. Skipper lifted up his taser while Rico hacked up a tranq gun for himself.

"Kowalski options," Skipper asked. "I suggest we take out the raptors first," I said, "Their super intelligence, super fast, and super coordinated." Suddenly the raptors charged at us, "And super angry!" Private shouted. "fallback!" Skipper shouted. as we retreated I struggled to get a lock on the raptors. "There moving to fast! I can't get a lock on them!" I shouted. "target locked failed," the on-board computer announced. "Me neither," Rico said squinting thru his scope. "And my handheld taser is not good for distance," Skipper said, "I knew I should have got that military-grade taser!" "Wait," I said, "there is one thing that will knock them out." "What?" Skipper asked as the raptors kept pace with us. Suddenly the raptors split up and went in different directions. "There trying to cut us off!" Private said. "No there trying to separate the weak link," I said. "What's your option Kowalski!" "we need our secret weapon! Immeasurable cuteness is our only chance!"

"What?" Private asked, "Not the hypercute…" "Please private," I said. A raptor was chasing from behind while two raptors followed us at our flanks. And the forth raptor was no doubt hidden somewhere ahead of us ready to spring a ambush. Classic pack predator hunting technique. I looked around and saw the two raptors off to the sides closing in and the raptor behind us speeding up. I looked ahead and saw a raptor hidden amid some bushes ready to pounce. "We're approaching their trap!" I shouted. "Private!' Skipper shouted.

"Avert your eyes," Private said. We averted our eyes as Private deployed his hyper-cute. There was a flash followed by a series of loud thuds. We unaverted our eyes and saw four sleeping raptors and a smirking private. "Private," Skipper said, "You proven yet again that you are a meaningful and valued member of this team. I think a promotion is in order." "Lance Corporal?" Private asked, "are you sure?" "There are no take backs in this unit," Skipper replied. "You not going starting to calling me lance now are you?" Private asked. "No we'll still call you private," Skipper replied.

"Now," Skipper said, "let's deal with the two heavy hitters." The Allosaurus was tearing apart a upturned bus trying to get at the panicking passengers. The Spinosaurus was out in the distance rampaging thru the streets knocking around cars, trucks, and vans like toys. The Police had expanded their perimeter and animal control officers stood around unsure what to do. Director eubanks was standing behind the police blockade and angrily shouting. "Incompete fools," Eubanks shouted, "Your not all cracking like Officer X are you?" "No ma'ma" somebody said, "we're not going to start ranting about imaginary commando penguins." "yeah," A police officer said, "we don't need another penguin man." "He sells some good pretzels though," another man said, "Of course the other vendors hate him because he's a devote follower of the pretzel cop regulations." "Your not the guy who car keeps blowing up are you?" the officer asked. 'No…" the man said. And than the Spinosaur crushed a sedan with it's foot. "Hold that thought," the man said as he ran off and shouted, "my car!" Luckily a officer was there to stop him, "I need you to say back for your own safety…"

"Okay while everyone is distracted by that spinosaurus we handle that allosaur." "On it skipper," I replied. "Yes sir," Private said. "Yeah yeah!" Rico said. "good we're in agreement," Skipper said, "move out!" We steatlhly sneak past the zoo staff as they contained the sleeping raptors and loaded them on to a truck. "I want tasers on full charge," a warden shouted. "there already on full charge," somebody said. "Oh...good…so…um…let's send these clever girls back to their habitat." Suddenly one of the four crates opened a bit and the raptor inside started to escape. "shoot her you idiots! SHOOT HER!"

"let's bug out," Skipper said as we headed towards the very angry allosaurus. The Allosaurus was busy smashing up parked cars and generally causing chaos. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "options." "we approach the allosaurus very slowly," I said, "one wrong move will irritate it more." I readied my stungun and pointed it at the allosaurs flank and waited for it to get in the prefect position. "My range is about 100 feet," I said, "I only have one shot...if I miss that allosaur could go on a rampage." "Isn't he already going on a rampage?" Private whispered. "no," I said pointing to the Spinosaurus that was now attacking buildings and chasing people, "that's a rampage." "make this count Kowalski," Skipper said. I looked for the scope and waited for a few tense moments for the allosaurus to be in the prefect position.

After a few tense moments the allosaur stood still long enough to get a lock. "target locked," the on board computer quietly announced. I waited until I could see the dark of the dinosaur's eyes before firing. The stunning bolt hit the dinosaur and it went down kicking up a cloud of dust. From a safe distance I checked to make sure that the dinosaur was out. I also checked to make sure that the dinosaur was still breathing. "He is out cold skipper," I replied. "The Dino Rampage squad is incoming!" Skipper shouted. We rushed into hiding just as the zoo's ACU rolled up, "Hmm…look like this one tired itself out." "We need to act fast before it wakes up." "load this one up quickly!" the zoo vet shouted. A flatbed truck rolled up as the allosaurus was put in a especially design cage. A crane than loaded the allosaurus onto the truck which then drove back to the zoo.

"What is the zoo doing about that breech?" Private asked. "I don't think we need to worry about that," I said. "how do you figure that?" Skipper asked. I pointed towards the wall where Gus was mortaring the last few brick on a wall. "Well boys," Gus said, "another job done the right way…now who wants a liverwurst sandwich?" "See nothing to worry…" The Spinosaur roared and a Swat van landed mere inches from where we were standing. "Get that spinosaurus!" Skipper as a food truck flew over our heads and landed behind us. "Skipper," I said, "based on the trajectory of that food truck…the spinosaurus is…" A huge shadow appeared, "Right behind us," Skipper said. We all turned and saw the spinosaurus above us. "Well this is bad," I said. "can we cut to the chase?" the spinosaurus asked, "I need my cardio." (We are animals so talking dinosaurs shouldn't came as a surprise).

"Ah you like a little exercise before you feast on dark meat," Skipper said. "I'm a predator…you're the prey…this is only natural," the spinosaurus replied, "plus I need something to make up for my fishing fiasco this morning…why did I escape my habitat again? I mean they catch the fish for me!" "Well tough because we're not running," Skipper said. "your either really brave…or really stupid," the Spinosaurus replied as he swallowed skipper in one gulp. "Skipper!" Private, Rico, and I shouted. Suddenly the spinosaur gagged and threw up skipper. "Ew," Skipper said, "now I'm covered in dino barf." "yum," Rico said. "blah…I need something to wash out my mouth…you taste like plesiosaur poop." "I'm insulted," private said raising his flipper.

"I'm just going to let the humans recapture me," the spinosaurus replied, "much better than having to deal with that black raptor." "Black raptor?" Skipper said. "Yeah with the weird yellow stripe on it's side." "Weird yellow stripe?" I said, "oh no…" "What oh no," Skipper asked as the spinosaurus calmly walked towards one of the zoo's ACU teams. The team quickly recaptured the willing dinosaur. "I never thought one of these animals would willingly be captured," one of the astonished members said. "Kowalski tell me what you mean by oh no," Skipper said. "The Indoraptor," I said, "well it's better than the Indomius I guess." "Oh no! a black dinosaur is battling a white dinosaur…and their heading towards the aquarium!" "Oh the original monster vs. the new," I said. "Oh no their a bunch of herbivore dinosaurs in the crosshairs!" "That's it," Skipper said, "we're stopping these hybrid monsters…and we're saving the dinos!"

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Save the Dinos!

Attraction Zone (Merry-go-round, Aquarium, Insect house)

(Skipper's POV)

"attention all visitors due to the containment problem and the appearance of two unknown dino hybrids from outside the zoo…the merry-go-round,aquarium, and insect house have been closed. The Reptile house, the event pavilion, and the aviary will also be closed." "at least the zoo took that precaution," Kowalski said. "Where are those hybrids," I demanded. A very familiar roar filled the air as a piece of the merry-go-round landed nearby. "there," Kowalski said. "Skipper! The black raptor!" Private shouted. I turned to see the most terrifying creature I ever seen on the roof of the aquarium building. "What the fish fry is that?" I said. "The Indoraptor," Kowalski replied with fear, "a hybrid of the two greatest hunters of all time…the Indominus and the Raptor…we're doomed."

Suddenly hans appeared with a machine gun, "and you know what makes this beast worst than the indominus." "Smaller?" Private asked. "Smarter?" Kowalski said. "Faster?" Skipper said. "It kills on command," Hans replied aiming the laser sights of his gun at us. Suddenly the Indoraptor locked on to the where the laser was pointing…at us. "It was trained to locked onto to laser indicated targets…and to strike when it receives the auditory signal it's been trained to respond to." "Don't activate that signal," Kowalski said, "you only have the illusion of control!" "It much more controllable than the indominous," Hans replied, "and it's small size means it much more practical…" "You wouldn't dare Hans," I said. 

"Soups on!" Hans shouted as he fired off the auditory signal. "Get down!" I shouted tackling my comrades to the ground as the Indoraptor charged…and collided with the indominus. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Han said as the two hybrids started to size each other up. The Indominus roared in the Indoraptors face who responded with a roar of it's own. "The Original vs. the improved model," Kowalski said, "who know what will happen." The Indominus grabbed the indoraptor by the neck and slammed it into a building. "We need more teeth," Kowalski muttered. I noticed several Stegosaurus, _Ankylosaurs,_ Pachycephalosaurs, Parasaurolophuses, and some iguanodons. "Kowalski herbivore rescue options," I whispered. "Let the Indominus fight the Indoraptor," Kowalski said. "But we're still have to deal with one of them!" I shouted.

"Attention!" I shouted at the gathered dinos, "we need you guys to leave!" There was grumbling and complaining amoung the group. "Oh I get it modern species get all the rights," one of them said. "Extinctist!" someone shouted. "extinctist?" I said, "there are predators over there that can eat you!" "We live in a zoo…we're all domesticated." "There not from the zoo and their not domesticated," Kowalski replied. "Oh…" they all said, "Everyone run for your lives!" The gathered dinos than rampaged out of there causing more damage to the zoo.

"I didn't what a stampede Kowalski!" I shouted. "Well at least there…" Suddenly it was the indominus's turn to get slammed against a building. The Indominus grabbed the indoraptor by the neck and threw it to the ground. "You remind me of that blasted raptor," The Indominus replied. The Indoraptor replied by swiping it's claws across the indominus's chest. The Indominus howled in pain before grabbing the Indoraptor by the neck and slamming it the side of the reptile house. The Indominus picked up the indoraptor by the neck and threw him into a triceratops skull. The Indoraptor was impaled on the skull's horns and died.

"How patetic," the Indominus spat before declaring her dominance with a loud booming roar. Her roar of dominance was cut off as a T-rex bite into the side of her neck. The Indominus quickly dispatched the T-rex that dared attack her and killed it by snapping it's neck. There was a loud explosion and the Indominus went down with a smoldering hole in it's chest. Holding a RPG launcher was one very angry Hans, "The Indoraptor was supposed to kill you! All that money I spent at that auction wasted!" Hans then bittered aided, "I knew I should have bidded on that _Baryonyx_ or maybe that carnosaur." "And Dr. Mammal-fish told me that the Indoraptor was guaranteed to kill you!" "Blowhole?" I said.

"I said too much," Hans replied. "So blowhole's responsible for this plan?" Kowalski said. "no!" hans shouted, "this is all me! Not all evil plans are blowhole's you know!" "Then way was blowhole telling you how to do your plan?" I said. "He's an experience villain…he's the best evil plan advisor money can buy…how do you think he affords his extremely spendy devices?" "evil advising and real estate…how rich is this guy?" Skipper asked. "Rich enough," Hans replied aiming his infamous laser weapon at us. "Now who want to see how MY plan ends," Hans replied. "Um…nobody," I said. "Fine I'll just blow up the entire zoo." Hans replied, "the bomb I placed in the dolphin café should be enough to destroy this place." "What!" the four of us shouted. "I was going to set off your HQ's self-destruct…but apparently somebody already tried that." "another bomb that has to be defused?" Kowalski said, "hopefully he didn't make all the wires black." "what kind of lunatic would do that?" Hans said. "Shen" Rico, Private, Kowalski, and I said. "Oh…makes sense." Hans said.

"we need to defuse that bomb!" I said, "and secure the last of the escaped dinosaurs!" "Aye Skipper," Kowalski replied. We than rushed off missing hans give a sigh of relief. "Whew…" Hans said, "Dr. Mammal-fish would have killed me if the penguin figure out that he is the real mastermind." "You owe him one Indoraptor and one high-tech dino controlling gun," red one said. "How long have you been standing there!" Hans said, "what have you heard." Suddenly Blowhole appeared out of the shadows, "You almost blew my cover…fishbird." "What?" Hans said, "it's Hans. I don't want you calling me fishbird!" "Then stop referring to me as DR. MAMMALFISH!" blowhole shouted. "The penguins won't find out about your involvement." "they better not…or more than your paycheck is on the line," Blowhole replied. Parker dropped down from the shadows and knocked hans out with his toxic spurs.

"wait how will he stop the penguins now?" Parker said. "Oh he'll conscious again in about…how long?" Blowhole said. "usually within a half hour," Parker said, "if he's lucky." "it will get my message across," Blowhole said, "now we have a game night to return to!" Blowhole pulled out a smoke bomb and he disappeared with his minions.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Bomb time Café

Retail zone (Dolphin Café, gift shops)

(Skipper's POV)

We snuck past the zoo staff who were securing the last of the escaped dinos. "All dinos secured," a ACU trooper reporting into a radio, "crisis contained." "And no guest injuries or fatalities reported," Zookeeper Maurice replied, "our legal team is going to be happy." "As long as those Vesuvius twins aren't out here," the ACU trooper replied with a shudder. "Yeah they adopted most of the dinosaurs too," Zookeeper Maurice replied, "and many of the new exhibits." "Get back to work," Head Zookeeper Alice replied, "I don't even want to think about those two horrible children right now." "Vesuvius," I said.

"But there only mean to people with less than them," Kowalski said. "Ah Trump one and Trump two," I replied. "I heard there parents are even worst," Kowalski replied. "Well duh!" I said, "The Vesuvius twins learned from the best when it comes to cruelty." "what?" Private said. "Their mom is some hot-shot fashion designer and their father is some arrogant board member…" "He's on the zoo's board of directors," Kowalski mumbled. "Oh great he a zoo overlord," I said. "and the zoo oversight board, and a member of the zoological society…and strangely a member of the explorer's club. And a heavy investor in Space-X. and a major shark in the business world."

"Has he been on shark tank?" I asked. "Um…no," Kowalski said. "how can he be a major player if he hasn't been on shark tank?" I asked. "Just because he isn't on shark tank does not mean that he's isn't successful," Kowalski replied. "Um…bomb that's a about to blow up the zoo!" Private said. "Oh right," Kowalski replied. "To the Dolphin café," I said. "you mean THE dolphin café," Kowalski said, "the new restaurant with underwater viewing of Doris's habitat? And viewing pier table service? And rooftop dolphin-show bleachers?" "What other new restaurant is there?" I said. "But…Doris could get hurt!" Kowalski said, "DORIS HANG ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Kowalski rushed into the dolphin café.

"Follow that lovesick penguin!" I shouted. Rico and Private gave me funny looks. "That's an order!" I shouted. Rico and Private saluted me and we rushed after Kowalski. We found Kowalski running around in a complete panic, "where is it?" Kowalski shouted, "where's the bomb! Why can't I find it!" I went up to the panicking Kowalski and grabbed him by the shoulders, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SOLDIER!" Kowalski instantly stopped panicking. "Now calm down!" I said, "You are the smartest penguin I have the honor of knowing! Now use your advanced intellect and find the bomb!" "But Hans outsmarted us at every turn!" Kowalski shouted, "he's learning from his past mistakes!" I slapped Kowalski across the face. "Thanks I needed that," Kowalski said, "too bad finding the bomb is impossible…he hid it too…"

Suddenly Rico started to sniff the air. "Ka-boom?" Rico said. "What is it Rico," Kowalski said, "you know where the bomb is?" "Rico," Skipper said, "with your explosive tuned nose…lead the way!" Rico went down to the ground sniffing the ground. Rico than crawled forward and went down a spiral staircase. "The Underwater viewing," Kowalski said, "OF course! The ideal spot to wipe the zoo off the map." "Follow that crazy penguin!" I shouted. We found Rico down the stairs and found a massive bomb amid the viewing area seating. Doris was on the other side nervously watching the massive clock on the bomb countdown. "Don't worry Doris!" Kowalski shouted, "I got this!" Doris gave us a confused look than pointed at the glass and than her earhole. "I don't think she can hear you," Private said.

"that would be the thick acrylic," Kowalski replied as Rico gave him the his bomb defusing kit. Kowalski opened the panel on the bomb and quickly cut the blue and than the red wire. The Timer stopped and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Hmm that's odd," Kowalski said, "It looks like a smaller version of that bomb Shen had in zootopia." "Um…why is blowhole's name on the side here?" Private asked. "Maybe he has an evil arms dealing business," Kowalski said. I turned to where Doris was floating and said, "Doris did you see Hans put this bomb here?" "I can't hear you!" Doris mouthed. Kowalski squibbled something on a dry-erase board and showed it to doris. Doris read it and than swam off. "what did you tell her?" I said. Kowalski turned the board around and showed me what he wrote. "I told her to meet us topside," Kowalski said.

We rushed out of the underwater viewing area and out of the Dolphin café. We than headed over to Doris's habitat and the ground level viewing area. Doris was waiting for us by the side of her habitat. "Hey guys," Doris said. "Doris," I said, "did you see who placed that bomb." "Francis," Doris replied. "Wait you saw blowhole?" I said, "Not a puffin?" "Um…why would I see a puffin?" Doris said, "I saw my brother plant that bomb." "But this isn't even Blowhole's plan!" I shouted. "Maybe he owed Hans a favor," Kowalski said. "then why would Hans claim that he planted the bomb?" Private said. "He's a bad guy! Bad guys lie!" I shouted. Suddenly Hans voice blared out of a speaker, "You thought that was the only bomb in this cesspool?" "Meet me by the Panda habitat…or all eight of the habitats in the beta cluster will go up!"

"That's next to Omar's place," Private said. "Omar?" Doris said. "Oh that tiger guy!" I said, "why couldn't he be a Tony or something?" "He doesn't even look like a Tony!" Kowalski shouted. "He does look like a Omar," Private said. "what does all the new guys have to do with this?" Kowalski said. "That's it," I said, "it's time to get that puffin!" "I'm waiting," Hans said over a speaker, "tick tock Skipper…I'm about to pull the trigger." "Move out!" I shouted. We than ran over to the panda habitat passing the wolf habitat as we done so. One of the wolfs saw this and picked up a radio, "This is Field Agent 002 to Agent Classified…we have hostage situation. I am requesting back-up." Suddenly he lowered the radio and his eyebrows raised in surprise, "We already have back-up? Who?" He than had a flabbergasted look on his face, "sir, you can't be serious? The Penguins?"

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: Get the Puffin!

Habitat Cluster Beta

(Kowalski's POV)

We found hans by the panda habitat holding a detonator. "AH nice of you to join me," Hans said, "I'll spare everyone." He let the detonator fall to the ground. "What do you want now Hans," Skipper asked. "Suddenly all the wolves from the wolf habitat surrounded us. "what is this?" Hans said. "Nothing breaks the wind sweetheart," a female wolf said. "Hans the puffin," a wolf said, "on the behalf of the North Wind…you are under arrest." "what the heck is going on?" Skipper said. I turned to the wolves, "You were North Wind Agents this whole time?" "North Wind Field Agent 002 at your service," the lead wolf said. "We been hiding out here on Classified's orders," another wolf said. "I don't see what Classified sees in them?" The female wolf said. "Quiet Classified's Sister," 002 replied. "Sister?" I said. "Classified's Sister has a name you know," she replied. "Yeah but it's even more classified than classified's real name," 002 replied, "IF you tell us…classified would have to kill us all."

"So is your name that classified?" Private asked. "You can call me Bond," The wolf said, "james bond." We all raised our eyebrows." "Kidding," The wolf replied with a smile, "Agent Chris Alpine …at your service." "Skipper," Skipper said, "but you probably already know that." "You think the North Wind will help you?" Hans asked, "especially when they learn that this is your fault!" "Our fault!?" I shouted, "The humans were the ones who brought back the dinosaurs! You were the one who set them free! You're the one who set that bomb in the dolphin café! You're the one who planted all these bombs in the new habitats!" "I have one word to say to all that," Hans replied. "And what word would that be?" Skipper asked. "what about that extinct penguin you brought back," Hans replied, "the what…" "WAITAHA!" I Shouted. "What does that have to do with anything?" Skipper asked. "The War against extinction Skipper," Hans said. "That's no excuse to kill a bunch of civilians who have nothing to do with this!" Skipper shouted.

"Well their not doing anything to stop this," Hans replied. "The North Wind won't betray the penguin because they brought by an extinct penguin." "How that relocation doing?" Private asked. "Well our plan to intergrated them with some yellow-eyed penguins…um…went south," Classified's sister replied. "It seems the word waitaha gets real old real fast," Agent Alpine replied. "Yeah Waitaha is the only word in the waitaha langunge it appears," I replied. "What did you do with that killer penguin?" Skipper asked. "Currently being transferred to the Hoboken…" "aquarium...he fit right in there." "No the Hoboken zoo," Alpine replied. Hans eyes went wide, "What…" "He should arrive within the week," Alpine replied. "Yep…another reason never to that cesspool ever again." "I have to live there!" Hans shouted. "well you don't have to worry about that if the north wind actually gets to arresting you!" Skipper said.

"Oh right…" Agent Alpine said, "Sorry it just not every day you get to arrest a member of PIA." "Sorry but I'm not going to sit here and get arrested," Hans said. "So you not going to detonated the bombs?" Kowalski said. "Well I was going to bargain with you," Hans said, "but there has been a change of plans thanks to the northern farts." "NORTH WIND!" Alpine shouted. "Then why is your slogan…noone breaks the wind?" Hans said. "He got a good point there," Private said. "Alpine this is way you will never raise in the ranks," Classified said, "You let the enemy get to you!" "He got that right," Classified's Sister replied. "Hi, sis," Classified said, "I don't have to kill anyone do I?" "Nobody knows my real name," Classified's Sister said, "But can you guys think of a better codename than…Classified's Sister." "Ah! Agent Sister!" Classified said. "That's not what I meant!" Classified's Sister replied. "Girl Classified," Short Fuse said. "NO!" Classified and her sister shouted.

"How about IDK," Private said. "IDK?" Classified said. "No wait…WDK," Private said. "WDK?" Skipper said. "We don't know," Private said. "He grew up so fast," Skipper said. "Skipper!" I said, "I thought we were done talking to private like he's…" "DON'T CARE!" Hans shouted as he blasted me with his freeze-ray cuppaccino maker. "THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Classified shouted as Corporal fired back with his flamethrower. "Where's Eva," Private whispered while Classified dodged Hans' freeze ray. "On a much deserved vaction with her husband to be," Classified replied. "Ah…she's engaged," Private said. "Good for her," I said. "Are you going to propose to doris?" Private said. "Um…" "Don't answer that," Skipper shouted, "If you propose to her blowhole will have one more thing he would want revenge for!" "I'll just ask for a blessing from his mother…he'll won't try anything then," I said.

"And I'm out of here!" Hans said. And than two things happened hans threw a smoke bomb and we all got tied up by some carefully hidden rope bombs. "Good luck get out of that trap!" Hans shouted. "Blast!" Skipper said as he struggled against the ropes, "We'll fell for that trick again!" "what are these?" Alpine asked as he struggled against the rope. "Rope bombs," I said, "a hans the puffin signature." "We're all dead! Dead! Dead!" Classified shouted. "Will you flipping shut up!" Skipper shouted. "Um…right," Classified said composing himself. "Real smooth boss," Short fuse answered. "Kowalski busting out options!" skipper shouted. "Give classified a pychic exam," I said, "I mean…shrink ray!" Rico hacked up a shrink ray and blasted me and I shrunk instantly.

Using my size advantage I quickly slipped out of the ropes. I then quickly untied them releashed my teammates. I then went over to where the main strike force of the north wind was. I untied the rope releashing classified, short fuse, and corporal. I did the same for Agent Alpine and his team. "Well that was…unique," Classified's sister said. "Um thank you," Alpine said, "little penguin." I than returned to Skipper and the others. "Rico return Kowalski to his proper size!" Skipper ordered. Rico held up the shrink ray and blasted me again. I quickly shot up and found myself towering over the zoo. He returned me to my giant form…great. "Too big!" I said in a deep voice.

Skipper glared at rico who laughed sheepishly before firing the ray again. And then to my humiliation I was returned to my overweight form. "Too fat," I said in a slightly deeper voice. Rico fired at me again and I became super thin. "Too thin," I said in a high pitched voice. Rico blasted me again shrunk me back down to mini me. "Too small!" I shouted in an even higher pitched voice. Rico blasted me again and I turned into a baby. "Too cute!" I said in a baby voice. Rico blasted me back to my normal size…except. "Too…oh…why am I pooka-dotted?" I said in my normal voice. Rico blasted me again turning me human. "Too human!" I shouted. Rico blasted me again and I turned into a dalek mutant. " ** _Too evil!"_** I said in a dalek's voice.

Rico laughed ackwardly before blasting again. "Um…rico," Private said. "That's not right," Classified said. "How did you find that feature?" Skipper said. "Um what?" I said my voice sounding weird to my ears. "Um Kowalski?" Private said, "don't look in a mirror." Rico hacked up a hand mirror and shown me what he had done. My mouth dropped open and I literally screamed. "Too female!" I shouted in a girl's voice. Rico blasted me again and this time…oh a line! Skipper ordered me to follow the line! "Follow the line! Follow the line! Follow the line." "Oh great stupid Kowalski is back," Skipper said. "I'm not stopid," I said, "I mean I like peanuts! And I like butter! But I do not like peanut butter…weird." Rico blasted me again with the shrinky ray and…shrinky ray? The correct name is shrinky shrinky ray and…I then noticed that I was old and…OW MY BACK. "Too old," I said, "ow…my knees."

Rico blasted me again and turned me into the red squirrel. "How did you manage that?" Skipper asked. "Too Red squirrel!" I shouted in the red squirrel's voice. I then slammed into a tree, "stupid eyepatch." "Give me that," Skipper shouted as he blasted me and turned me into. "Not that's not right," Skipper said. "what's not right," I said in skipper's voice. "Seriously?" I said, "too skipper!" "Give me that," Private said before turning me into one of his toy's. "YOU TURNED ME INTO PRINCE SHARESALOT!" I shouted. "UM…no," Private said, "I think that's princess self-respectra." "Nooo!" I said, "RAINBOWS ARE UPSIDE DOWN COLOR SMILES." "Oh now I know what the destroyer of worlds was on about," I said.

Private blasted me again and restored my normal groovy self. "Thank you Private," I said, "Now let's like defeat hans…" "Oh no," Skipper said. "Come on we have to like defeat hans…likes what your problem man?" "It can't be," Private said. "Respect the peace man," I said. "HIPPIE!" Rico shouted. "Like that is not groovy," I said, "come one let the peace overcome you…you really need to chillax man." "GET A JOB!" Skipper shouted as Rico and him started to beat me up. "What did I do man? I'm just a non-violent like dude man." Skipper blasted me again and I returned to normal. "Oh…I went hippie," I said, "…so horrible." And then some of Rico's brain had to make an appearance. "Blah," I said, "Oh I really need to…blah…get rid of…blah…that bit of rico's…blah…brain." I shuddered, "so horrible." "Sorry…again," rico said.

"Hostage situation over," alpine replied as he left with his team. "well classified," Skipper said, "at least we can count on you." "Agent Alpine is going to have a harsh talking to later," Classified said, "now where is that puffin?" Suddenly there was a loud bomb near alice's office. "Central Park Zoo's main zone," Skipper said. "Time to bring down hans," Classified said. "Agreed," Skipper said. "Aye, Skipper," I said. "Move out!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we moved out.

(end of chapter eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: This ends now

Main Zone(Habitat Cluster Alpha, zookeeper offices, animal care center, zooviener shop, elephant cafe)

Penguin Habitat

(Han's POV)

How did this happen? The plan was perfect. PERFECT! Everything was going according to plan. How did they manage to ruin everything again? This was supposed to be the greatest plan blowhole…I mean…I ever devised! Fine time to do this the old fashioned way. No Dinosaurs, no hybrids, no bombs, no negotiations. The Plan is far from over…there is one last stage. I felt a smile appear on my face as I knew the final stage will blow them away. Literally.

I looked around the Penguins HQ and found that it was a cluttered mess of arts and crafts. And they left their TV on…and that annoying program with the rainbow ponies were on. "Private likes this show?" I said, "really?" I found Skipper's newly finished ship in a bottle on the table. On a shelf was Skipper's other completed ship-in-a-bottles including one with a piece missing. On it was sticky note, "Never eat 100 year old fish again. We only have room for one Rico on this unit." And Skipper think's I'm crazy? There is only one rico on this planet…and that's enough. I shudder to think what would happen if there was more of them. Rico's doll girlfriend was next to an crudely drawn painting of the doll. "Art…I don't get it," I said.

Now there got to be something useful in here. "If I was Kowalski…where would I keep my most dangerous world-endangering inventions," I said. I entered Kowalski's lab and found a smart phone, a tablet, and a laptop charging on a table. A go-pro was mounted on a table facing a bunch of Kowalski's inventions. I picked up a ketchup bottle labeled, "amnesia spray", "Amnesia spray?" I said, "no." I picked up a jelly jar "sleeping gas" and a hot sauce bottle "truth serum" "What Idiot puts truth serum in a hot sauce bottle?" I asked. "Unexpected event meter?" I said holding up a strange device, "come on Kowalski…why all the lame inventions…give me the good stuff!" "Orbital death ray…looks flimsy" I said continuing thru the lab, "shrink ray…not fatal. Invisiblity ray..eh destruction is more my style. Freeze ray…freeze ray…freeze ray…ice ray…does he really need this many? EMP cannon…won't destroy the penguins."

"mindreading device?" I said, "useless!" I started throwing weapons and devices that would do me no good across the lab. "plasma blaster? What a cliché." I picked up some sort of anti-gravity device, "anti-gravity socks? Not going to help me." I picked up what appeared to be a american football helmet with a satellite dish on it, "The helmet? Lamest name ever!" But then I found IT…tucked away in a forgotten corner of Kowalski's lab. "Oh so that's where you been hiding the good stuff," I said. Standing before me was a massive penguin shaped war machine…a fully equipped battlemech. In front of it was a sign that displayed the machine's name. "The Next-o-skeleton?" I said, "thank you Kowalski for providing the means of your teams destruction."

I hopped into the machine's cockpit and found a laminated sheet with the startup procedure and the key controls. I turned the key in the ignition and stood the machine up. "let's see what this baby can do," I said as I hit the button to activate the thrusters in the feet. I opened up the "wings" to it's flight position and it started to slowly left up. "This ends now!" I shouted as I flew out of the penguins base leaving a massive hole.

Earlier…

The front gate

(Skipper's POV)

I scanned the entire zoo with my binoculars looking for that blasted puffin. "Where are you hans," I said. Kowalski was looking at a different part of the zoo, "I've got nothing." Private and Rico had binoculars of their own, "No signs of enemy movement Skipper! Dinosaurs are still secured." "Yah! Yah!" Rico said. My head-up display was no help at all showing me a barrage of useless or irrelevant information. "Kowalski what version of the penguin tracking system are we on?" I asked. "Version 5.47," Kowalski replied. "fine I don't trust digital data anyway," I said, "I rather trust my own eyes." I disabled the HUD with a flip of switch, "on my mark switch to FLIR…"

"mark!" I shouted. we all switched to FLIR mode and started looking for a puffin-shaped heat signature. "He must have some sort of heat vision blocking technology," Kowalski said. "switch to X-ray mode on my mark…" "Oh X-ray mode," Kowalski said, "now there's an idea. Should have added it…didn't." "Infra-red," I shouted. "another thing I should have thought of," Kowalski said. "Quantum vision!" I shouted. "now your just making stuff up," Kowalski said. "what about ultra-violet?" "Not really helpful right now," Kowalski said, "I mean it's there but It doesn't really help us." "Wait…I'm picking up something," Private said, "no wait…I think we just left the incinerator on." "the incinerator?" Kowalski turning his binoculars, "not in the center of the base!" I lowered my binoculars as the concret island started to shake. "There seems to be some sort of heat spike originating from my lab," Kowalski said. "what else is new," Private said. "except I'm not currently working on anything with that heat output," Kowalski said. "then what are you working on?" Private asked. "sound proof insulation," Kowalski replied, "a new weapon in the war for peace and quiet."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the entire zoo. The Next-o-skeleton with hans at the controls rocketed out of a massive hole in our habitat. Hans then landed at the base of the clock tower and looked up with a smug little grin. "Surprised Skipper," Hans said. "Kowalski I thought you had that thing secured!" I shouted. "Um…I may have left the keys in," Kowalski said. "And the instructions," Hans added holding up a laminated piece of paper. Hans then flew up to the top of the front gate and started to approach our position on top of the clock tower.

"Well…um…this is bad," Kowalski said. "Yeah considering that it works better in the hands of a bad guy then you!" Private said. "I deserved to be smashed by that snail," Kowalski replied. "maybe if you admitted I wouldn't have had to go through all that arch-enemy stuff with that snail," Private said. "Snail?" hans said, "oh…that explains the stickiness." "Now…let's skip the exposition and skip right to the climax..." hans said, "where I crush you!" "Nice try puffin," I said, "but all Kowalski need to do is activate the kill switch." "Kill switch?" Kowalski said. "tell me you put in a kill switch," I whispered. "Um…not really," Kowalski whispered back. "what!" I whisper shouted. "I had a budget," Kowalski whispered, "but he doesn't know that."

"Right!" Kowalski returning to a normal tone, "I kill switch." Kowalski pulled out a remote. "That's the remote from Dave's ray," Hans said. "is it?" Kowalski said, "care to test that." Hans hit Kowalski with one of the next-o-skeleton's metal flippers. "No, not really," Hans said as Kowalski was launched out of the zoo. The "kill switch" also flew out of reach knocking out one unsuspecting red squirrel. "I'll get you for that America's greatest penguin commandos!" Red shouted as he passed out. "Well at least he didn't call us the other name," Private said. Private, Rico, and I got into defensive positions.

"Fine we'll just take you out the old fashion-way…no kill-switch," I said. "You know that I know that that kill switch was bluff," Hans said, "no mention of a kill-switch in the manual." "Manual?" I said. "Forgot to put that on the bookshelf!" Kowalski shouted from the distance. "blast," I said, "Okay…let's skip to the part where…" Hans knocked us off the clock tower with a swipe of the metal flipper. "ah!" we shouted as we were knocked into the nearby park. We landed where Kowalski was standing knocking him down. "Ow…" Kowalski said untangling himself from our heap on the ground. "Private," I said looking over to private. "Ow," Private said.

"Kowalski concussion test!" I shouted. Kowalski flashed a flashlight in private's eye, "Eyes are dilating properly." Kowalski then said, "Private any dizziness…red vision…or blurriness." "No," Private said. "how many flippers am I holding up?" Kowalski said. "one," Private said. "What's your name soldier," I said. "Private," Private said. "What's your rank?" "Private," Private said. "what's your secret hiding shame?" I said. "Private!" "what's your social security number?" "PRIVATE!" private shouted. "what's you bank account password," I said. "NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!" Private shouted. "any headache?" Kowalski asked. "No," Private said. "He's fine," I said. "No he is not!" Hans shouted as the next-o-skeleton landed. Hans deployed the exo-suit's laser weapon and fired a barrage of lasers. "evasive!" I shouted as we expertly dodged the laser bolts. "Stay still!" Hans shouted. "what's the matter?" I said, "can't hit…"

Hans cut me off my launching one of the "feet" at me knocking me into a tree. "Um…who's there?" Fred asked. OF all the squirrel I had to run into…why did it have to be Fred. "Skipper!" I said. "who?" Fred asked. "the penguin!" I shouted. "we have penguin now?" Fred asked. "from the zoo!" "there's a zoo?" Fred asked. "We literally been through this five times already fred!" Kowalski said. "Oh you guys!" Fred said, "acorn?" "we don't have time to eat Fred," I said. "wha…no…I'm just asking if this is a acorn." "Skipper is it really a good idea to interact with HIM right now?" Kowalski said.

"no probably not," I said as hans fired a missile. "Get down!" I shouted. "get down where?" Fred asked as the tree exploded. "why am I flying?" Fred asked as he flew into the air. "Oh look it's that…falcon." "don't you dare kitka!" I shouted. Said falcon sighed and said, 'fine." She then flew away and grabbed Frankie the pigeon. "hey! I'm flying here!" Frankie shouted. "I'm okay with that," I replied. "who blow up my tree!" The Red squirrel shouted. we all pointed to hans who was whistling and looking everywhere but at us. "Hey! If you going to fire at the penguins! Aim correctly!" "Says the guy with one good eye!" Hans shouted. "Stupid eye-patch," the red squirrel muttered. "wait…your secret base…was Fred's tree this whole time?" Private said. "yes," The Red Squirrel said, "I'm only letting my nephew live here." "What…Fred's your nephew?" Kowalski asked, "but he's so…so…" "Mindnumbingly stupid!" red replied. "Yeah…that's it," Kowalski said.

"can we skip to the part where we team up to destroy the penguins?" hans asked. "nyet," the Squirrel said, "I would love to but I have to find a new secret lair…blowhole reality should have a secret base/tree in it's catalog. So another time…Dos Sylvia!" "Oh well…back to destroying you," Hans said aiming the suit's laser weapon at us. "we can't take hans as long as he has the next-o-skeleton," I shouted, "we're taking that thing out." "No," Kowalski said, "not the next-o-skeleton! I finally got it to work without blowing up, getting crushed, or flying out of control!" I slapped Kowalski across the face, "we have no other choice!"

"Your right…the next-o-skeleton…must…go," Kowalski said holding back tears, "give me a moment." "No time!" I shouted, "Options!" "Only one skipper," Kowalski said tearing rolling down his face, "Rico." Rico laughed evilly and hacked up his rocket launcher. "I don't think so," Hans said firing his "foot" at Rico knocking him out. Hans blasted the ground in front of Kowalski knocking him backwards. Private landed in front of Hans with the steel penguin suit. Hans swiped at him with a "flipper" sending him into a tree. On Impact the Tree fell on the still intact penguin suit trapping a terrified private. "Just you and me Skipper," Hans said, "No fish fights this time." "It's about time," I mocked.

Hans deployed a cannon like gun and fired a tangled up and useless net. "what?" Hans said. "Ha! For once my high failure rate is a blessing," Kowalski said. "what?" Hans said. "what did you expect Hans?" I said, "it is one of kowalski's inventions." "either they threaten to destroy us all or they have serious flaws," Hans muttered. "Oh by the way," Kowalski said, "it is also overdue for scheduled maintenance…I mean if you didn't have an evil plan today It would have been done two hours ago." Kowalski then smiled, "I also knew that it was highly likely that you would Rope-bomb us and break into our base to steal one of my inventions." "What?" Hans said. "yeah Kowalski…what!?" I said. "um a little help?" Private said. "You see I did some preventive maintenance and loosened some of the nuts and bolts. So a critical failure will occur…" Suddenly the next-o-skeleton fell apart and hans found himself buried under a pile of metal. Hans climbed out of the "wreckage" and looked at me in shock. "What…how..why?" Hans said.

"You were so cocky about how perfect this plan was," Kowalski said, "You didn't notice how easy stealing the next-o-skeleton was." "So you wanted him to steal it?" I said. "I had a theory that if this really was your plan you would have expected me to sabotage one of my own inventions." "And since you actually did steal the next-o-skeleton," Kowalski said, "and since blowhole already had plans to steal it…this whole plan was blowhole's." "No this plan is mine," Hans shouted, "This was all me! Blowhole isn't responsible for every evil plan you know!" "Then I remembered you utter insistence that this was your plan," Kowalski said, "if this really was your plan…you wouldn't have keep insisting that this was your plan." "Plus the whole blowhole providing you with evil plan advising and blowhole's guarantee that the indoraptor would kill us." "me and my big beak," Hans said. "Plus the fact the blowhole knew about the new exhibit," Kowalski added.

"And!" Kowalski said pulling out a audio recording, "the conversations you and blowhole had when you thought we couldn't hear you." "what?" Hans said, "what conversations." Kowalski hit the play button, "Hello?" the voice of hans said. "Give me a status report" the voice of blowhole said. "the break-out didn't go as smoothly as we wanted," the recording of hans said, "Those blasted penguins got involved again." "Forgot about the Pen-gu-wins for now," Blowhole said, "everything is going exactly as planned…" "If you say so Dr. Mammalfish," hans said. "Stop calling me that!" Blowhole said. "What ever you say Dr, Mammalfish," Hans replied. "Uh…anyway, the Pen-gu-wins must continue to believe that I have nothing to do with this," blowhole said. Well that didn't go very well…because now we know. "Very well," Hans said. "Now while the penguins are distracted saving the day…I want you to make sure that the zoo gates are shuttered…FOREVER!" "You know the ridiculously deep-voice doesn't really work over the phone." Hans said. "Just get it done!" blowhole shouted.

"And also this conversation," Kowalski said hitting play again. "Dr. Mammal-fish would have killed me if the penguin figure out that he is the real mastermind." "You owe him one Indoraptor and one high-tech dino controlling gun," the voice of red one said. "How long have you been standing there!" Hans said, "what have you heard." "You almost blew my cover…fishbird." "What?" Hans said, "it's hans…I don't want you calling me fishbird!" "Then stop referring to me as DR. MAMMALFISH!" blowhole shouted. "The penguins won't find out about your involvement." "they better not…or more than your paycheck is on the line," Blowhole replied.

Kowalski fast forwarded a little and we heard parkers voice on the tape. "wait how will he stop the penguins now?" Parker said. "Oh he'll conscious again in about…how long?" Blowhole said. "usually within a half hour," Parker said, "if he's lucky." "it will get my message across," Blowhole said, "now we have a game night to return to!" Kowalski hit the stop button on the recorder and said, "I rest my case."

Suddenly there was clapping as blowhole appeared, "well play pen-gu-win well played," "Blowhole!" I said. "Is he going to fight us now to?" Private asked. "What?" blowhole said, "why would I do that when the plan is already foiled." "I'm never complete another one of your plan ever again!" Hans shouted. Hans turned to me, "I will return Skipper! And I will have vengeance! Unless…you want to be pals again." I glared at him. "I take that as a no," Hans said, "Until the next time my former friend!" we all turned to blowhole. "This is not the end pen-gu-win," Blowhole said, "don't worry my next evil plan will rock your worlds!" "we're be ready," I said. "I will get you for this," Blowhole said. "wait…I thought you get us for the snowcones?" Kowalski said.

"Now there's a plan," Blowhole said, "I will cut off the cities snowcone supply. Somebody write that down!" the sound of Red One struggling to grab a pencil was heard in the distance. "curse you evolution," Red one shouted as we heard the sound of a pencil rolling away. "Fine…I'll write it down myself," blowhole shouted. Blowhole pulled out a notebook labeled "evil plan ideas", flipped to an empty page and wrote down his new plan. Blowhole then laughed evilly as he drove away on his scooter. "Next time blowhole," I said.

(end of chapter nine)


	10. Epilogue: Commissioner Mcfired

Central Park Zoo Administrative Center

(Skipper's POV)

From our hiding spot we saw the park commissioner trying to calm down protesters. "The Incident that happened today will not be repeated," Mcslade said, "It was a fluke…but rest assured the New York Parks commission will cooperate with the NYPD to bring that terrorist criminal that released prehistoric terror on the city to justice!" "I almost died today!" someone shouted. "I'm never voting for you again!" "resign! Resign! Resign!" "I assure you we have deployed new security measures to ensure that neither the zoo or the animals that live here will be targeted by terrorist ever again!" "he's done," Kowalski muttered as the crowd started to shout all kinds of insults at the commissioner.

Suddenly a bunch of security guards showed up. "Um…sir…it's the mayor," one of them said, "he would like to see you." "Okay schedule a meeting for…" "COMMISSIONER MCSLADE!" a angry voice shouted. "Mr. Mayor…" Mcslade said, "what a pleasant surprise." "Oh this surprise is anything but pleasant," a secretary said. Suddenly out of the shadows came the commissioners father New York Mayor Edward Mcslade. "that was unexpected," Kowalski said. "Son this saddens me but I'm afraid your failure can not be ignored by the new York board of tourism," the Mayor said. "I can fix this," Mcslade said, "and I assure you the park commission is fixing this." "We don't need you assurances!" The Mayor shouted, "Or your excuses! On behalf of the City of New York, The New York Parks Commission, and the New York board of tourism…YOUR FIRED!"

"What?" The Commissioner said as his own security guards grabbed him. "What are you doing!" he shouted, "I could cut your pay for this!" "Sorry, SIR," The security guard said, "but we no longer work for you…nor are we required to protect you." "and if you think I'll give my support for your 2020 presidential campaign," the Mayor said, "forget it." "Noo!" Mcslade shouted as his former security detail escorted him out of the building. "Mr. Mayor," Chuck Charles asked, "In the wake of the park commissioners failure what is the future of the New York Parks Commission." "Well," the Mayor replied, "The New York Board of Tourism and myself have decided that much stricter leadership is required." "Who will be the acting Park commissioner?" a reporter from NBC asked. "Acting? who said anything about acting park commissioner? My fellow New Yorkers your new New York Parks Commissioner will be…" Suddenly a shadow seemed to cover the zoo as a man in a business suit stepped out with the two humans I did not want to see.

"Oh dear," Private said. "It can't be," I said. "the mind boggles," Kowalski said. "This can't be happening," Head Zookeeper Alice said. "Victor Vesuvius!" Mrs. Vesuvius and the dreaded Vesuvius twins smirked evilly as they clapped their hands. The Reporters on the scene, the zoo staff, and even the building around us seemed to shudder in dread. And far away Blowhole's mouth dropped open at the news. "We're doomed," Kowalski said. "yup," Rico said. "no…the Vesuvius is a position of zoo power," I said, "we need to take drastic action!" "Come on," Marlene said, "how bad could it get?" "Yeah," Julian said, "as King I have veto rights. So I can block any bad policies he makes." "Like the humans would accept your veto," I said. "Of course they will silly penguins," Julian said, "I am the King…of the zoo…Manhattan…the outer burros…and the outlaying tri-state area."

The Next Day…

"This is Chuck Charles reporting live from the New York Park Commission in the wake of this morning's repeal of the Fresh Fish for Penguin initiative." "NOOOO!" Rico shouted. "that fiend," Kowalski said. "okay that's how bad it could get," Marlene said. "Curse you Vesuvius!" I shouted. "I'm okay with not as fresh fish," Private said, "besides we could always go fishing." "Don't you get it private!" I said, "first they cut off our fresh fish…then they bring back the fish-cakes…and then they bring back the robo zoo-guides…and then robot animals." "and the Vesuvius twins could "adopt" us at any time!" Kowalski said. "Not to mention what they do to the other animals." "breaking news…The Park Commissioner has repealed the fresh fruit for lemurs and the fresh osters for otters initiative…and hired a new Head of zoo security."

"hmm," I said, "Looks like we need to be extra careful on missions." "This Just in the New Head of zoo security is disgraced animal control super-cop…" "oh no," Kowalski said. "Officer X." Victor Vesuvius appeared, "yes Officer X has the Skills and experience in the most secure wildlife facilities on the planet…seaville. And he should be able to keep all the animals in check and in their habitats…including a certain group of penguins." "Penguins?" Chuck Charles asked, "what damage could four cute and cuddly birds do." "You right…but I never hurts to be to careful…any animal has the potential to become dangerous…remember while these animals are in captivity…they are still not domestic. They are as unpredictable as their wild counterparts. And when it comes to guest safety…you could never be to carefully. That is the only way to prevent a repeat of yesterday's incident."

Suddenly the bell on the clock tower toiled. "we're open!" Marlene shouted as she rushed back to her habitat. "Skipper we should probably go topside," Kowalski said. "topside for what?" private asked, "I mean if it isn't fresh what kind of fish are they feeding us today." "I don't think we want to know," Kowalski said, "probably some low quality carp or something." "Kowalski that disgusting why would they give us poop?" Private said. "CARP! I said CARP! as in Asian carp!" "best case scenario…day old halibut," Kowalski said. "yum," Rico said. "worst case…processed fish product," Kowalski said. "Yum," Rico said. "as long as it's not those fish-cakes," Private said. "Coming Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Oh yeah," I said. I watched my men climb up the ladder and grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. I then went to climb the ladder but stopped to glare at the TV. "I'm watching you Commissioner Vesuvius!" I said as I then climbed up the ladder into the daylight.

The End


	11. this not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
